Got to Be Starting Something
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Mara Anne Jackson is the daughter of the late icon Micheal Jackson. Her sister drags her to a WWE Be a Star Red Carpet party where she meets CM Punk. They become friends but it's always in the back of Mara's mind people are using her for her name. Does Punk really care or is he just like everyone else?Another One Shot idea from DivaliciousDooL (Who really likes to challenge me LOL)


I always felt like somewhat of an outcast throughout my life. A privileged one, but still like I was always on the outside looking in, even though my life was like living in a fishbowl. Everyone wanted to be my friend, but not to know me, but because of who my father was. Thanks to that, and the psycho-ness of my own family, I had definitely developed trust issues throughout my life. The only person I felt I could really ever trust was my father, but he had been gone for years now. I had been a way trying to build my own life on my own (which my father supported) when my Uncle called me to tell me what happen. Since he passed, I've watched my family try and squeeze any amount of money out of him and his name that they could. They had done it before I guess when he was alive, but it was worst now that he wasn't here to say it was ok or not. So I chose to distance myself even more from all of them, and found myself more alone than ever. I kept in contact with my siblings but that was it. I was strong for them, but stayed out of the spotlight to the best of my ability. My name is Mara Anne Jackson, the loner daughter of the King of Pop.

I had done well keeping my life out of the watchful eyes of the media since my father passed. I was turning into like the unknown Osborne daughter Amy (who is a sweetheart by the way), and making a name for myself under Mara Anne, producing in the music world. I was editing some new recordings when my little sister Paris texted me. She had heard about a red carpet event and she really wanted to go. However, none of our aunts and uncles could be bothered to take her. Paris was the opposite of me and dreamed about being in the spot light, and I knew she was pretty desperate if she was trying to drag me into it. She knew how I felt about those kind of events. However, it had been awhile since we had done something fun like that like that with her. Even though I wasn't super girly, I did like having an excuse to dress up every once in a while. People would recognize my sister, but I could probably fly under the radar. I promised her I'd make some calls to get us an invite, and then we would go shopping. Even though she just texted me back, the all caps showed me how excited she was.

I made sure my brothers didn't want to go before I made some calls as promised and got the invite for my sister and I with no problem. The event was for their Be A Star campaign, which actually was good for my sister. I knew she had dealt with more bullying than me. I felt she was also someone who it would be good for other kids to see, and that they could relate to. My sister looked gorgeous in her age appropriate frilly blue dress. I had gone with a red and black long skirted dress with a corset top. My hair was tied up in a bun and we walked the carpet posing with smiles on our faces. I could only think how much my dad would've loved the shots of us together. The photographers kept calling her name to get our attention for the pictures and she was on cloud nine. I was happy she convinced me to come. No one knew who I was, but I was completely fine with. After posing we headed inside and I watched my sister interact with all the celebrities who were wondering around. I kept to myself, drinking a soda at ta table but watching her to make sure she was ok. Out of nowhere the seat next to me pulled out and a man sat down.

"Not into all this craziness too?" he asked. I looked at him and he had beautiful eyes. He was dressed in a suit pulling at his collar. I could see tattoos peeking through and one behind his ear. His hair was slicked back, but he screamed bad boy.

"Not really. My little sister wanted to come, so I'm her ride," I laughed, "I'm Mara". He took my extended hand in his,

"I'm Phil. Are you a WWE fan?" he asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, I haven't watched in years. I've just been busy with work and all."

"We'll its very nice you put that on hold for your sisters."

"I try. Just got to make sure I keep her out of trouble. We don't hang out as much as I would like anymore, so this was something fun for us."

Phil and I talked for a long time about anything and everything. He seemed like a very nice guy which shocked me with the first impression I had gotten earlier. He seemed like he wanted to know who I was, which I appreciated more than he knew. Paris came up to the table as the party was winding down. She introduced herself to Phil, and I saw the recognition in his eyes looking at her, but he said nothing about it. He smiled shaking her hand, and telling her what a great sister she had, which she replied she knew and gave me a hug. I could tell Paris was tired, so I stood up at the table, and Phil did as well.

"Thanks for keeping me entertained," I told him and went to shake his hand again but he pulled me into a hug.

"Anytime. Could I get your number so we can continue our conversations?" I was going to say no, but Paris took his phone and plugged it in before I could argue.

"What? You need to get out of that recording studio, and I think Punk here would be a great person to help you with that." I rolled my eyes at my sister and saw Phil trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'll text you," he said with a smile. He then gave me and Paris one more hug goodbye and we headed back to my apartment. We were going to have a girlie sleepover night before I brought her home.

"Par, why did you give Phil my number?"

"Because you wouldn't have. He just wants to be friends and all for now."

"But I don't even know him."

"And you won't if you hide out how you have been. I understand you keeping away from the family insanity. But dad wouldn't want you to become a complete recluse. You don't even know who Phil is, do you?" I shook my head, "He's the current WWE Champion. He's a wrestler. He speaks his mind, and personally I think he could be the one who could bring you out of your shell." I looked at her all confused at what she was saying, and how mature she sounded as she was saying that.

"How old are you again?" I teased. She laughed and I continued to drive us home. It was great hanging out with my sister again, and maybe she was right, maybe I needed to get out more. But I was happiest when I was working, and knew I couldn't be hurt when I was alone. That night we did manicures and watched chick flicks. We went online to find pictures of the event and just had fun. I loved my sister and definitely needed to make more time to hang out with her and my brothers than I had been.

A few days later I was trying to make a beat perfect, and my phone lit up distracting me for a second. I looked over to see a text from a number I didn't know.

**_Hey Mara…It's Phil. I'm bored! ENTERTAIN ME!_**

I couldn't help but laugh, so instead of ignoring it, I picked up the phone.

**I'm mixing right now. Where are you that you are so bored?**

**_On my bus in the middle of nowhere. Just wanted to check how you were. But if you are busy, I'll leave you alone._**

******I'm just mixing some stuff. Nothing exciting. You actually just made me realize how late it was.**

**_Did you and your sister have fun the other night?_**

We chatted via text for a while, me just filling him in on what my sister and I had been up to and all. Eventually he said he would be back in the area in a few weeks for media and that we should hang out. He finally admitted to be a wrestler and told me I should DVR the show if I was too busy to watch it live. I told him I would try and remember. And I did.

He was an excellent bad guy and it was fun to see the change in him when he had the microphone in his hand. We continued texting and even had a few conversations on the phone while he was bored in his bus leading up to him returning to LA. Our conversations got deeper, and I soon learned we had a lot more in common than I thought. He told me how he really didn't talk to his biological family anymore. He explained how family isn't based on blood. It is based on who cared about you and who you could trust. He told me about his brother stealing money when he was just starting out, and since then he had found true brothers in his best friends. He always felt like an outcast growing up, but his best friend's family accepted him and took him in when he needed help. I wish I could say I had the same situation now, but because of who my father was, it was hard to get close and trust people.

When he was in LA, a band he liked was playing and he invited me to go. Normally around the music scene I was nervous about being noticed, but being it was a punk rock show I figured I should be ok.

I was right. Punk and I stood side stage rocking out. We had talked so much the last month or so I was more comfortable around him than anyone else. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit I had started to build a bit of a crush on my friend. I figure when a guy and a girl get along so well, it's almost natural for that to happen. But I wasn't going to act on it. Phil was the first guy in a long time I felt close to, which was shocking with us knowing each other not all that long. I was pretty sure he knew who I was, but never asked too deep into my family life, like he knew it was an iffy subject with me.

He shocked me towards the end of the set putting his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't think he was drunk or anything, because he was straight edge and all, plus I had been watching him out of the corner of my eye all night and I knew I wasn't either. Ever since my dad passed I gave into the straight edge style too I guess. I saw what drugs had done to my dad, and I would do everything in my power to keep myself and siblings from going down that route. It just showed that no matter how good of a person you were, addictions could get anyone. I didn't move his arm off my shoulder, because it felt nice. I felt safe. I just wish I could let myself trust him fully.

After the show we grabbed some food from a diner on my corner and went to hang out in my apartment. Other than my siblings, Phil was the first person I let in there. I didn't even let my aunts and uncles know where I lived. We sat on the floor of my living room eating and joking while some music channel played in the background. I excused myself to get rid of the dishes and when I came back Phil was over by my wall looking at pictures. My back stiffened. If he didn't know, he did now. I felt my world crashing down. I tried to convince myself he liked me for me, and that wouldn't change him.

"How have you and your siblings been doing since he passed and that whole media circus happen?" he asked not turning around.

"Um…ok I guess. I miss him. I don't really see them as much as I like because they are with my grandmother, but they all text me all the time."

"I can understand you saying you didn't get along with your family. Some of that stuff was insane. I feel bad for you guys." I went to tell him don't but he continued, "However, you guys are a lot stronger than I could ever be. Especially you, Mara," He finally turned. "I thought you looked familiar and when I saw your sister I knew even though I don't really follow pop culture stuff too much. Why do you look so scared right now?"

He had finally turned around seeing the panic on my face.

"So you knew?"

"Yea. But I could tell you didn't like to talk about it and all. I don't care where you came from, just who you are. I like talking music with you, and when you keep me entertained."

"So you knew, but it doesn't mater?"

"Why would it? I know a lot of wrestlers whose fathers' are legends, but it doesn't make me view them differently. I view them by how they work in the ring. I think growing up how I did give me the ability to look passed the outsides and history and straight to their soul. Not that your outside isn't great to look at either," he said with a wink. I couldn't hide my blush.

"It's just I've had a lot of problems with people wanting to be my friend because of the last name. That's why I dropped it. My dad understood that too. I could tell he wished he could do what I did and just step away from it all. But being he was in the spot light so much, he wasn't able to. People thought my dad was crazy for making us wear the mask and stay covered, but it was the best thing he could've done for us. It gave us the ability to blend in and be normal now if we choose, I guess."

"I know we haven't known each other long at all, Mara," he said stepping closer, "but do you really think I would use you? I saw a nice girl sitting alone at a party I didn't want to be at and decided to go talk to her. I had no clue who you were, but was glad I tried to find out. I like you a lot, and your past has nothing to do with that. If you want to vent about your family like I did, that's cool. If you don't want to mention them, that's fine too. Your family doesn't matter to me. You do." He was right in front of me then. "I'm not one to ignore my feelings. As you've seen with tv I speak my mind and am not afraid to say what I have to, even if it isn't the norm. I like you, Mara. There is something about you that I can't get you off my mind." He took my hands in his. "And now that know all this, I'm more determined to show you there are real people out there who can see past a name. Please trust me."

I was shocked. Punk was bearing his soul for me. Did he just say he liked me? "Mar, I wear my heart on my sleeve," he told me pointing out his tattoo, "I can't guarantee things will work out, but I want to try. And if they don't I still want to be your friend, because of how awesome you are."

"You think exs could be friends?" I questioned.

"We'll we can't be exes unless we start something, but I have been able to keep friendships with many of my ex girlfriends. I am a good judge of character if I do say so myself. Can I see if my hunch is right and kiss you now?" His hands moved around my hips, I lifted my eyes to meet his. He patiently waited for my reply. I just nodded and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. The energy that flowed between us was nothing I had ever experienced. This was something special, and all the worries I had disappeared. You couldn't fake that kind of connection, I knew because many had tried. With Phil's lips on mine after the fun night we had leading up to him seeing the picture, everything seemed right. When we broke away, I rested my head on his chest to catch my breath and let it sink in.

"I'd really like to see you again sooner rather than later," he told me, "So if you ever want to go road tripping to see the middle of nowhere with me, I'd like that."

"I think I'd like that too. I haven't done anything crazy like that. Plus I'm very interested in seeing your home on wheels that you are so bored in."

"Ya got to start somewhere and I have a feeling your little sister would be proud of you," he said pulling me back in his arms, "And I'm going to prove to you that you don't need to be afraid of and can trust me. I promise."

"Thank you, Phil, and yea she would be. Even though you never met him, I think my dad would like you too. He always liked for people who stood up for themselves and didn't let others hold them back. Plus your uniqueness would have amused him."

"I'd scare him and you know it," he teased. But that's when the music channel we had left on the tv had a distinctive howl come from it. We both froze, slowly turning to see "Thriller" was starting to play. Neither of us quite knew what to say. It was eerie. Phil was the one who broke the silence. "We'll I'm going to that's his way of hopefully saying he approves, or a warning that he's watching."

"I think a little of each. Thanks, Dad. Do you know the dance?" I asked Phil who shook his head, "We'll you'll have to learn it. It's fun and a classic."

"I don't really dance, but for you, I'll try." He kissed me again as the music played on in the background. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between me and Phil, but maybe my sister was right. Maybe he'd be the one to break me out of my shell, and show me there were things I was missing out on. There was something about Phil that told me I didn't have to be scared, I just had to let go and enjoy the ride.


End file.
